The present invention relates generally to a remote control starting system for an internal combustion engine, and is more particularly concerned with an improved remote starter control and protective system for a vehicle engine, and especially automotive vehicles.
Numerous remote and automatic engine starting systems are disclosed in the prior art, as exemplified, for example, by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,782; 3,172,400; 3,357,417; 3,478,730; 3,532,895; 3,553,472; and 3,790,806. Such prior art systems, however, fall far short of the ideal for various reasons. Among the reasons are complexity, installation difficulties, operational shortcomings due to lack of adequate protective means, undue cost, and failure to achieve satisfactory reliability for a reasonably long service life.
The invention is more specifically concerned with improvements in remote control engine starter control systems of the type disclosed in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,049 which is incorporated herein by reference. In the arrangement disclosed in this patent, in addition to the usual electrical circuit for the ignition system and the starter motor, the engine is provided with a parallel auxiliary circuit that is closed by remote control. A first timer opens the auxiliary circuit if the engine does not start in approximately ten seconds. If the engine does start, a second timer opens the auxiliary circuit in approximately ten minutes to stop the engine. When the engine starts, a switch means of a vacuum actuator de-energizes both the starter motor and the ten second timer. At the same time, the throttle advance means of the vacuum actuator, which advanced the throttle prior to engine starting, acts to slowly allow the throttle to move to the normal engine-idle position. After the engine starts, the switch means of the vacuum actuator turns on either the heater or the air conditioner, and in addition creates a signal to indicate the starting of the engine. The created signal may be used to energize one or more of the horn, the vehicle emergency lights, and a radio transmitter.